


Accidental Magic

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, M/M, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Cloud stumbles across an unexpected scene. Exactly where did Tidus and Firion find a baby?
Relationships: Firion (Final Fantasy II)/Tidus (Final Fantasy X Series)
Kudos: 7





	Accidental Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything with these two, but I had this idea get stuck in my head and I had to sit and write it out. It's short and a little silly, but that just made it more fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys this!

As far as Cloud was concerned, it was a perfectly ordinary day. Sephiroth was lurking around, probably plotting something nefarious, just like Zidane and Bartz were lying in wait, prepared to ambush Squall once he returned home.

All perfectly normal.

An illusion which was shattered by the cry of a baby, the frantic whispers of two people, and a rush of footsteps that precluded Firion and Tidus dashing across the hall and into another room.

Cloud paused, tried to come up with a good excuse not to investigate, waited another minute while hoping for anything else to happen, and then gave in and slowly made his way towards the room. When he peered in, it was to the sight of Firion and Tidus hovering over a crib, quietly bickering over what to do in between pleading with the baby to quiet down.

"Why do you have a baby?" Cloud cut in, making his presence known.

Tidus shrieked and immediately clapped one hand over his mouth, his face rapidly reddening as he turned around to face Cloud. Firion, at the very least, managed to act with a little more dignity.

“Uhh...” Firion stared at him with wide eyes. “What baby?”

“Can you help us?” Tidus blurted out at the same time, luckily remembering to lower his hand from his mouth.

Cloud was not equipped to deal with whatever was happening. He immediately turned on his heel. “Not interested.”

“Cloud! Wait!” Tidus called after him.

Cloud was not ashamed to admit that he ran away as fast as possible, leaving his two friends to deal with the situation they’d gotten themselves into on their own. 

“He ran away...” Tidus said, peering out into the hallway. He looked back at Firion, who appeared just as confused as he felt. “So, what do we do now? I don’t know how to take care of a baby! What if something awful happens?”

“There has to be _someone_ who can help us,” Firion said. He took a moment to glance into the crib, where the white-haired baby had finally quieted down and was chewing on a set of teething rings. “We need someone who understands magic.”

“Well, yeah... but who do we know who won’t immediately try and kill us?” Tidus asked. “Too bad Shantotto isn’t in town right now. I could do without the lecture, but I bet she’d be able to help. Uh... who else is there? Terra?”

“I do not think this type of magic is something she’s familiar with,” Firion responded.

“Okay, well I don’t see you coming up with any good ideas!” Tidus exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

Firion crossed his arms over his chest. “A good idea would have been to leave the spell book alone like I said we should.”

“But I didn’t know it would do _this!”  
_

“Tidus, I love you, but you truly do not stop to use your brain sometimes.”

The statement brought a fleeting smile to Tidus’ face. “Aww, you love me?” He tried not the laugh at the disapproving look his boyfriend gave him. “Okay, okay, I get it. It’s not the right time. If I find a way to fix this will you say that again?”

“ _Only_ if you fix this,” Firion agreed.

With that, Tidus felt properly fired up and ready to tackle the problem head on. Okay, so he messed up by pretending to cast a spell in the book he found. Cecil thought it was funny! 

Or, well...

Cecil thought it was funny _at first_.

Tidus wasn’t sure what Cecil was thinking at that exact moment, except maybe that the teething rings felt nice against his gums. (Did babies put that much thought into things?) Hopefully Cecil would forgive him.

He needed to find a way to get Cecil back to normal before he started worrying about whether or not his friend would forgive him. The true worry was whether or not Rosa...!

The thought gave Tidus pause.

Rosa was a talented white mage and probably the best option to go to for any magical mishaps. Unfortunately, she was also Cecil’s wife and probably wouldn’t take kindly to her husband being turned into a literal baby.

Tidus took a moment to weigh his options and then sighed. “Hey, babe?”

“Yes?” Firion responded.

“In case Rosa kills me for this and then doesn’t revive me afterwards, I just want to say that I love you. And also, would you make sure Wakka gets my lucky blitzball?”

Firion chuckled. “I doubt that Rosa would harm you in any way, but I promise to do as you ask.”

Tidus shoved aside his worry in favor of casting a sunny smile in Firion’s direction. “In that case, I’ll be back soon. I know just how to fix this!”

“Hurry back,“ Firion’s words followed Tidus out the door, spurring him on to do what needed to be done.


End file.
